


Intimacy

by WarExMachina (audiograms)



Category: Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Armor Kink, Drabble, Other, sentient armor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiograms/pseuds/WarExMachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suit is sentient and really enjoys missions... and what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cumbrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumbrr/gifts).



> Inspired by the Iron Man 3 trailer and me explaining on twitter that Tony Stark/suit is actually canon. Apologies it was written in 10 minutes x

Three days, three days since it had felt his skin inside, needing it's protection. It hurt of course when he was inside it. Tony had a tendency to to leap without looking, but it didn't mind because then it could truly feel how much he needed it. Then after whatever threat had passed they'd spend hours together. Tony oiling it's joints, caresssing it's surfaces, reaching into it's very soul and making it better. The wait would be worth it for those hours spent in his workshop; did Tony know he was giving it the greatest intimacy there could ever be?


End file.
